


Girls Just Wanna

by cassacain



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassacain/pseuds/cassacain
Summary: Something is building between Stephanie and Cassandra, and Stephanie finally figures out what, exactly, it is.





	Girls Just Wanna

Two weeks ago, there was a rare sunny day in Gotham. Patches of golden sunlight edged between the skyscrapers to spill in heavy squares on the sidewalk, the shadows of buildings standing black in contrast to the light. It was a stunning sight, and extremely rare in such a rainy city.

Stephanie was walking beside Cassandra. It was very rare to be out of costume together, mainly because Cassandra could be a bit of a social recluse, so it was refreshing for Stephanie. She kept pointing out sights to Cassandra, which would make Cassandra smirk and remind her that she’d seen it all before.

“But it’s different in the daylight!” Stephanie insisted.

Cassandra shrugged playfully. “If you say so.”

Stephanie kept walking through the streets with her. The sidewalk became crowded, and Stephanie considered asking Cassandra if they should hold hands to make sure they stuck together when she found Cassandra’s hand in her own. Stephanie smiled sheepishly at the small hand tangled in hers, giving Cassandra a small squeeze.

Stephanie felt that warm flutter growing in her chest again. She glanced at Cassandra, who smiled back at her as they strolled along. They broke through the crowds, hitting the edge of the city where the number of people filtered down, but they continued to hold hands.  
Stephanie took a sharp breath. It had been building for a while now. It wasn’t something that could be labeled or explained, but it was an unspoken something.

And, whatever it was, it was growing.

“Hey, do you want to stop here?” Stephanie pointed at a little cafe that gave a nice view of Gotham’s shitty waterfront. Today was different, though, because the sky wasn’t dark and the sea wasn’t gray, but both were bright blue. The air wasn’t damp with rain, but sharp with salt as Cassandra and Stephanie took a seat in the wiry seats.

They sat for a while, picking hot drinks and a pastry each. Stephanie ordered for both of them, and then they sat in relative silence.

“Stephanie, what are we doing?” Cassandra asked. Stephanie thought that question was a little too broad; there were so many interpretations and answers. What were they doing being superheroes, being friends, not dating?

Of course, Cassandra didn’t mean any of that. She needed to slow down.

“Well, you said I get to show you a fun, comparatively normal day with no training involved, so we’re going to spend today doing friends-things and having fun.” Stephanie chirped happily.

“Friends-things?” Cassandra echoed, frowning confusedly. She was so unbearably tiny and cute in civilian clothes, it made Stephanie want to cry. Not like, really cry, but more like squeal and maybe hug Cassandra.

“Yeah, like looking around Gotham and shopping and maybe watching a movie tonight,” Stephanie suggested pleasantly. The food and drinks had arrived, so she took the chance to bite largely into her cherry pastry.

“Okay. I like movies.” Cassandra replied, and Stephanie was a little bit disappointed to realize that she wouldn’t watch Cassandra’s first movie alongside her. Though, she guessed it was a little presumptive for her to imagine that Cassandra hadn’t watched a movie.

Like, a lot presumptive. Nice going, Steph.

“Good. We can paint nails too and do all the fun, wild stuff.” Stephanie said happily. Cassandra tilted her head and looked at her through squinted eyes.

“Okay, we will do wild stuff.” Cassandra sounded bemused. Stephanie decided to let it slide.

“So, I was thinking we’ll go back into Gotham and hit the big mall, which is the Noxford. It’s basically where I spent middle school so it should be fun.”

Cassandra nodded but was generally pretty quiet. When it came to communicating with Cassandra, there was a lot of oneway talking, with Stephanie yammering and Cassandra listening and expressing herself with short replies and body language.

However, she didn’t stay quiet for too long. In a short gap between Stephanie weaving the story of how she back sassed her history teacher and how stressed she was looking for colleges, Cassandra brought up a topic of her own.

“So, Steph, what do you think about the Wayside murders?” Cassandra asked. Stephanie went rigid at once, her lips pulling back from her teeth in a nervous smile.  
“Well, um, I guess I think that’s a thing for Spoiler and Batgirl, not really…us sitting her at a cafe,” Stephanie replied awkwardly. The thing about the Wayside murders was that they were currently the newest addition to Stephanie’s Many Cowl-Related Fuck-Ups and Shortcomings.

Cassandra smiled confusedly. “We are them. I know you almost caught the killer, and I want to help.”

Stephanie swallowed a large gulp of her coffee, then squeezed her eyes shut because it was too hot for anything more than a small sip. She opened her eyes again. “Um, Cass, I didn’t really get that close to catching him.” She admitted.

Cassandra frowned. “How not? You were in the same building and saw his outline.”

Steph nibbled her lip, glancing away. “It was a mess up. You know, it’s sorta…I mean, Batman chewed me out for it and everything already, so I don’t really wanna revisit it right now.”

Cassandra frowned. “You…are upset? You think you messed it up.”

As always, Cassandra hit the nail on the head. “Something like that,” Stephanie said with a cringe.

Cassandra looked down awkwardly, mildly ashamed. Stephanie sensed that Cassandra was chalking her little slip-up in picking a topic to her lack of social experience and feeling bad about it.

“Hey, it’s cool Cass. I’m not mad or anything. We’re still friends and all that.” Stephanie said. Cassandra smiled.

“That’s good. I would hate to miss the friends-things or the wild stuff.”

Stephanie jokingly placed a hand over her heart, pretending like she was about to cry. “Wow. You really listen to me, Cass. Amazing. My banter is, for once, appreciated.”

Cassandra grinned larger. “You are my best friend.”

At once, Stephanie sensed she had to one-up that. “You’re mine too, Cass. Honestly, I would die for you.”

Cassandra’s smile dropped immediately, turning into concern. “Die? Why not live?”

Cassandra Cain, a mute girl raised from birth to become an assassin, was not necessarily the person one would expect to spew profound wisdom. Yet, once again, Steph didn’t have a good reply.

She decided to turn it into a joke. “You should write poetry, Cass. Legit.” She teased, and Cassandra laughed when Stephanie did too.

But something had happened. That thing, previously unspoken, was building up and transforming into something that Stephanie could finally put her finger on. She knew what it was, and everything it would change, every consequence it would bring. But she could forget all that, because it didn't change her feelings.

Stephanie Brown wanted to kiss Cassandra Cain. 

She just didn’t exactly know how she would go about that yet.


End file.
